remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Etherillium Tube
Etherillium Tubes (or simply Tubes) are an essential part of an adventurer's armament. They provide permanent stat boosts if the player has access to the Spectra Circuit, and a Nidarian Guard membership. Each volt on a tube means 1 bonus point to an ability. Therefore, a 3-volt would be able to give 3 bonus points, while a 5-volt can give 5 bonus points. An exception is the health boost, which increase the health stat by 10 points per volt. Their name comes from a portmanteau of ether and the element beryllium (Be, atomic number 4), an alkaline Earth metal. Ether is a classical element, which the ancient Greeks believed to be air to the gods, while beryllium is used as an hardening metal, and used in various aerospace constructions such as rocket nozzles and telescopes. In-game, ether is also a solid form of haze, which when used with electricity can keep haze away. Each Tube resembles a vacuum tube. A vacuum tube is an early electronic device, superseded by transistors and diodes, yet are still found today in high-powered radios. During Alpha and early Beta, Etherillium Tubes were temporary stat boosts that wore out at 15 minutes, or quicker if the player used a higher voltage to their level. During early Beta, 6 hour Etherillium tubes were also available from Otto von Tesla. Making Tubes Tubes can be made out of Etherite Geodes and ores by talking to Otto von Tesla at Victory Labs. The amount needed is dependent on the voltage of the tube: * 1 Volt Tubes cost 400 Etherite Geodes and 20 of a type of ore. * 2 Volt Tubes cost 700 Etherite Geodes and 35 of a type of ore. * 3 Volt Tubes cost 1200 Etherite Geodes and 60 of a type of ore. * 4 Volt Tubes cost 2000 Etherite Geodes and 100 of a type of ore. * 5 Volt Tubes cost 3000 Etherite Geodes and 150 of a type of ore. As seen above, 2 Volt Tubes have the best Price-Performance ratio for Geodes and Ore, followed by 1 Volt and 3 Volt at the same ratio, 4 Volt having a worse ratio than 1 and 3, and 5 Volt having the worst ratio. If purchasing with Brass; the higher the Voltage, the better the deal. The colour of the tube is dependent on the type of ore used: * Health-increasing tubes use Iron Ore. * Defense-increasing tubes use Tin Ore. * Attack-increasing tubes use Gold Ore. * Luck-increasing tubes use Copper Ore. * Skill-increasing tubes use Zinc Ore. * Stamina-increasing tubes use Silver Ore. Tubes can also be purchased with Brass, at (200 + (100 * tube voltage)) each. To date, this is one of the only two uses for Etherite Geodes (besides crafting into bars and then rolls for sales). Quest relevence *In the Mission "Ether Tubes for the Rooks" (OT0007) the player must deliver attack tubes to the Rooks located throughout Steamport City and the Hatchwood Wilds. Related Links *Circuit Points *Nidarian Guard *Spectra Circuit Category:Nidarian Guard Only Category:Gameplay